The present invention relates to an improved and simplified holder for temporarily mounting skis for routine maintenance such as for tuning the ski surfaces. More particularly, the invention relates to an improved simplified holder for use in pairs for temporarily and releasably mounting a ski on a work table or other convenient surface for the tuning operation.
In order to obtain a satisfactory performance from his skis, a skier must maintain the ski bottom surface and the ski edges in condition with the edges sharp and the bottoms smooth and properly coated. Such maintenance is desirable for each cross country outing and every fifth time or so for downhill skiing. This work is most conveniently done by mounting each ski in an inverted and horizontal position on a work table or other convenient surface. Very often this tuning must be done at the skiing location so that it is desirable to have a satisfactory and easily carried ski holder for use with almost any table or other work surface for the ski tuning.
There are a number of holder or clamping devices which have been suggested or produced for this purpose, however, some of these prior clamps tend to be relatively heavy and complicated so that they are not readily taken to the skiing sites. In other cases they are maintained on temporary work surfaces only with difficulty and fail to provide a suitable firm clamping action.
The ski holder of the present invention provides a lightweight, simple holder adapted for being readily clamped onto a table or other work surface and for being vacuum attached to a ski at the holder top. It is only necessary to use a pair of the holders mounted in spaced relation on the work surface and engaging the ski using the novel vacuum devices for gripping the ski.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide an improved, lightweight and conveniently set up ski holder which is portable for use, as necessary, at skiing locations and otherwise.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved vacuum-type holder for removably mounting skis for ski tuning.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a lightweight, portable and low-cost holder for use in tuning skis.
Other and further objects of the present invention will become apparent upon an understanding of the illustrative embodiments about to be described or will be indicated in the appended claims, and various advantages not referred to herein will occur to one skilled in the art upon employment of the invention in practice.